1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control circuit for an optical disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disk drive of a computer can play a compact disc (CD) or a digital video disk (DVD). Generally, a tray of the optical disk drive is opened or closed manually, using a very small button, which is inconvenient for a user.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.